Prince Loki, oui c'est bien lui
by Rocket Attack
Summary: Pasque y a certaines chansons qui méritent QUAND MÊME qu'on y pense un peu SongFic :)


**Parce que 5 heures à attendre dans un aéroport ça rend fou, je vous propose un des nombreux débris de notre folie ^^"**

**Loki ne m'appartient pas, du même qu'aucun des personnages cités, ils sont à Marvel. Et la chanson originale non plus, elle est à Disney et elle s'appelle "Prince Ali" :)**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

Faîtes place au Prince Loki ! - _Ça veut dire qu'il faut s'écarter ?_

Quelle grâce, le Prince Loki ! - _Woh, calme ta joie..._

Bande de veinards - _Ça dépend du point de vue -_-_

Dégagez le bazar ! - _Et un pitit « s'il-te-plaît », non ?_

Et vous allez voir - _Ok..._

C'que vous allez voir ! - _D'accord, d'accord !_

Venez applaudir, acclamer la super star ! - _Si c'est Justin Bieber, je m'en vais, compris ?_

Fêtez ce jour, - _… Le 21 février ?_

Clochettes et tambours - _Tu m'as pris pour une fée, ou quoi ?_

Venez adorer l'idole ! - _Sérieusement, c'est pas Justin Bieber, au moins... ?_

Prince Loki, Sa Seigneurie, - _Gnuh ?_

Loki Laufeyson. - _Ah, lui._

A genoux, prosternez-vous, - Ça_ va salir mon jean._

Soyez ravis ! - _C'est pas toi qui lave après._

Pas de panique, on se calme ! - _Ça se voit que t'as pas vu ma mère en colère..._

Criez « vive Loki d'Asgard » ! - _J'ai trop mal à la gorge pour._

Venez voir le plus grand spectacle de votre vie ! - _Baaaaah, ils disent ça à chaque fois au cirque._

Prince Loki, plus fort que lui, - _Y a ma grand-mèèèèreuh !_

Je ne connais pas. - _Chuis sûre mon papa il lui décape sa tronche de gland._

Qui vous porte de Jothunneim - _De Jotouquoi ?_

A bout de bras ! - _« Aboudebra » ? Connaît pas, comme ville._

Il a vaincu une armée, - _Hoho._

Tout seul avec son armée ! - _..._

La terreur des ennemis, c'est Prince Loki ! - _Perso, j'ai pas trop peur des types à cornes. A part Hellboy._

Il a 300 chevaux à huit pattes - _Chuis sûre c'est de sa faute le truc des lasagnes._

(Quel petit cochon, Simone!) - _T'as vu, Monique !_

Des caravanes d'Chitauris qui s'pavannent - _Ouuuuh, ils bougent leur popotin !_

(Tout à fait, Thierry, j'adore leurs kalachnikovs!) - _Moi aussi, Jean-Paul._

Un faucon qui l'protège de ses ailes - _C'est qu'il est pas mal, le p'tit brun, tiens..._

Ce zoo est un souk - _Celui de Central Park est mieux._

Corne de bouc - _LOL !_

C'est une super ménagerie ! - _Bien ! Faisons le ménage, alors._

Prince Loki, oui c'est bien lui, - _Oui, bon, on a compris..._

Loki Laufeyson - _Je crois qu'ils nous prennent pour des crétins, Monique._

Quel physique, c'est magnifique, - _Hum, mouais, pas mal..._

Il est charmant - _Je préfère le brun de tout-à-l'heure, perso._

Il y a du monde au balcon, - _Euh... Ouais..._

Moi j'ai du poil au menton ! - _C'ta life..._

Et tout le monde s'évanouit pour Prince Loki ! - _Bon, bah vous évanouissez pas sur moi, s'il-vous-plaît !_

Venez voir ses 200 lézards volants, - _Ils ont pas intérêt à me faire popo dessus, je préviens !_

C'est payant et vous paierez d'vos vies ! - _Ça donne envie._

Serviteurs et esclaves travaillent pour lui ! - _Je préfère bosser au McDo._

Fiers de le servir, c'est le plus grand, - _Allez, dans les 1m95, je dirais._

On lui obéit et chacun donnerait sa vie - _Je donne pas ma vie aux chèvres, moi !_

Pour Loki, vive Loki, Prince Loki ! - _Encore une fois ?_

Oui c'est bien lui, Loki Laufeyson ! - _MAIS JE SAIS !_

Est ici pour votre Terre si jolie ! - _C'est sûr que Chèvropodia doit pas être très accueillante..._

Voilà pourquoi en cortège, - _J'ai vu mieux, comme cortège._

Ce nouveau roi vous assiège ! - _Tu veux pas assiéger la salle des profs ?_

Avec 30 grosses planètes qui jouent les acrobates, - _J'en connais au moins 9..._

Un Hulk et puis un Thor au son du clairon, - _Un brocoli géant et une Barbie à muscles ? C'est... pour le moins bizarre..._

Ses 40 agents, sa batterie de chefs, - _De chefs ?_

Ses victimes qui crient, - _C'est rassurant._

Faîtes place, au - _Non, moi je reste devant, na !_

PRINCE LOKIIIIIIII ! - _MAIS TA..._

* * *

**Hoho, je n'ai oublié aucun mot, ne vous en faîtes pas :D  
**

**Bon, voilà, quoi.**

**Review? :3**

**Rocky**


End file.
